


Copy Cat

by LIUQINGQI



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Zone, Kaijou High Basketball Team (Kuroko no Basuke), Kaijou Hinata Shouyou, Kaijou! Hinata, Kaijou! Karasuno, fem hinata, hinata shouyou is a sunshine, kisexhinata, smart hinata shouyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIUQINGQI/pseuds/LIUQINGQI
Summary: After losing the volleyball match against Kitagawa Daichi , Hinata Shouyou decided that she will quit playing volleyball. And instead of going to Karasuno because it is where her idol The Little Giant studied at and goes to , she goes to Kaijou High. Where she meets the Generation of Miracles Copy Cat Kise Ryouta.Female Hinata Shouyou x Kise Ryouta
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to my first story here on AO3! This is my first story ever so please bare with me and also I'm not that fluent in English because is not my first language so beware for the grammars and also the typo's!

"Shouyou? Can you come here for a minute?" a woman wearing an apron shout from the kitchen.

"Mhm, okay Mom!" the girl named Shouyou shouts back from the living room.

She then stops playing with her doll and happily went to the kitchen. Which she sees her mom, cooking something.

_'It smells nice.. mhmm, I wonder what Mom is cooking?'_

She skips to her mother's back and peaked through her waist to see what she was cooking.

Shouyou's mother turned her head immediately when she sense that someone is at her back then smiles when she saw her daughter looking at the curry rice; drooling with spakles in her eyes. She chuckles at the sight, "Sho, you're already here. And also please wipe the drool on you mouth dear."

Shouyou blushes then wipes the drool on her mouth and scratch the back of her neck and laughs, "Sorry Mom, but what are you going to say? do you need anything? I can help you!"

Her mother smiles and say, "I try to find a stock of curry powder at the cabinet but I found nothing. So, can you buy a curry powder at the grocery nearby? I can't leave because I need to watch your little sister Natsu here."

"Sure Mom! but wait can I buy something.. you know sweets?" she looks at her with her famous puppy eyes that she know no one can resist.

Her mother laughs and ruffles her hair. "Of course , you can buy sweets. Now go, here's the money." she lends Shouyou the money.

Shouyou's eyes began to sparkle again and she smiles widely. "Okay okay, got it Mom!"

She run to their garage and rode on her bike. She heard her mother once again,"Be careful on your way Shouyou! Don't pedal your bike so fast, okay? You knew what happened to you last year."

Because of the last words her mother had said. She began having some little flashback of what happened to her last year. And the thought of what happen to her that day made her pale and shiver.

"Okay, got it Mom! See you later!"

***

When Hinata got into the grocery store, she happily search for the curry powder that her Mom needed for their lunch. She also brought some chocolates and some biscuits for her and Natsu.

After that she goes to the counter to pay for the goods she brought. She gave the money to the cashier and get the plastic where the curry powder and the sweets are in.

Shouyou began to pedal back to their home but suddenly stop to a store where two men are watching a game on the TV, she began to stare at the screen.

She then sees the ball getting received and toss to the short number 10 player of a team wearing black and orange uniform spiking the ball into the three tall blockers and suddenly hits it.

Her eyes widen as she saw her jump as if the player has a man-made wings on him.

_"He nailed it! He's the Little Giant! That makes five points in a row! This is the Spring High National Volleyball Tournament. Crowded by players nearly 190cm tall, the Little Giant of Karasuno High jumps around strutting his stuff!"_ the commentator said on the TV.

"Karasuno, from the next town over?" the first man asked.

"That's impressive." the second man said.

Suddenly she remembers that her mother needed the curry for their lunch. She need to go home right now!

Before going home she glance at the screen once more and then mutters, "Karasuno..."

_**3 years and 3 months later..** _

Shouyou happily run down the stairs. "Sho-chan, wait up!" one of her friends yelled at her but she ignored it. She then reaches the volleyball court, she saw multiple teams doing some diving receives, stretching and spiking.

"It's huge." she uttered in amazement. She sniffs the air around her and yelled.

"Ah, it smells like Air Salonpas!"she happily said.

"Sho, you need to loosen up." her friend Izumin said.

"What are you, a hick?" another friend of her, Koji added.

She look at them and pouts. "B-but this is my first real match, for the first time in three years."she said in excitement with her eyes sparkling.

Her friend Koji sighed and scratch his neck. "Well Shou got a point, this is really her first match."

"You know? Izumi and Koji, thank you for coming today just to watch me play to my first ever match. I really appreciate it." she smiles widely at them.

The two blushed and look at each other with embarrassed on what she said. She laugh at the scene.

"Stop that, r-really it's nothing at all." Koji yelled at her.

"Ohoho? Really Koji-kun? I thought the both of you didn't want to watch my game? What happen?"

The two blushed and became more embarrassed . The blush can be notice on their cheeks and that made Hinata laugh at them even harder.

Izumi finally managed to clear his throat and said,"U-uh Shou-chan, I think you're teammates are waiting for you. You should probably get warmed up."

"Right! Goodbye for now Koji-kun, Izumi-kun. See you after our match!"

The two smiles at their friend."Sure sure, Goodluck to your first match Shou-chan!"

She smiles back at them and waves her goodbye before leaving them. She then starts to look for her team.

She thought for a second, _"What was our first opponent looks like? I think Captain said that our first match is with Kiichi Daiichi?"_

She stop walking and shakes her head, _"No I think,it's K-kitagawa Denki?"_

_'Aaah! Why can't I remember the name of our first opponent!?'_

She was lost in thought for a minute and didn't notice that there were a group of people that stopped behind her because she's blocking their way.

Shouyou's teammate who is finding her because their match is about to start. Find her standing at the left side of the court.

He gapes when he saw a tall players standing behind her.

Just _what the hell_ his teammate is doing there? Just standing and seriously she didn't even notice the presence of the tall players behind her!?

And he saw that the girl looks like she's lost in her own world. The boy shakes his head and run towards her.

"Hinata-san!"

Hinata immediately turned her head to the side when she heard someone calling her. She saw her teammate walking fast as if running, towards her.

"Oh thank God! We've been looking for you for a while now, Hinata-san. C-coach and Captain needs you, you know? I think they wanna talk to you about something." he nervously said as he felt the tall players looking at him.

Shouyou then opens her mouth to speak but Mitsuki grabbed her hand and dragged her to where there team is.

He saw at his peripheral view, that the tall players starts to walk again but there's this black haired boy with blue eye, stayed there for a second. He was looking at them and then rolled his eyes then proceed to walk to his team.

"W-wait wait,Mitsuki-san! Y-you don't need to drag me you know? I can walk."she protest.

Mitsuki ignored her protest and continue to drag her to their team.

When they reached their team location, he just let go of Shouyou's hand and said nothing.

Their Captain saw the two of them and smiled. "Thank god Mitsuki! You found Shouyou just in time! We're already starting." then she looks at Shouyou.

"We were looking for you earlier Sho where did you go?"

She nervously laughs and scratch her cheeks."Ano, I just picked up my friends who were gonna watch my first match Captain-san!"

He looks at her in the eyes. He can see that Shouyou isn't lying, well of course when did Shouyou ever lie? Her Captain just sighed at her answer."Hmm, it's okay. Now go with the team, you still have 5 minutes to warm-up before the match will start."

She smiles widely at what her captain and salute. "Aye aye, Captain-san!" she happily skips towards her teammates who were practicing their receive and did the warm up that her Captain is saying.

Kaito their Captain just shakes his head and chuckles a bit as he watched Shouyou happily walking towards their other teammate who were practicing.

He then looks at Mitsuki and asked him, "Where did you find her?"

Mitsuki immediately turned his head to Kaito. He sweat dropped when he remembered where he find her. And his Captain noticed this and raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously.

"Uhm, I found her on the left side of the court that's all... uh y-yeah that's all nothing happened r-really!" he stammered.

He looks at him in the eyes, "Really? I am not asking you if something happened or not. And I can tell you that you're lying Mitsuki what happened? How did you find her?"

He looks down and starts to fiddle the hem of his shirt and starts to tell his Captain what happen earlier and how he find her standing on the left side of the court with their opponents stopping at her back because she's blocking the way and that their Hinata Shouyou is lost in her on world that she didn't even sense their presence at her back and lastly how their opponents teammate the blackhaired guy with blue eyes glared and roll his eyes at them. And he also tell him the part where their opponents is looking at him with cold eyes.

"That's the worst experience I ever had C-captain. You know! T-they're fucking huge a-and when they looked at me in the eyes with their cold gaze. I feel goosebumps on my n-neck and fee-" he squeak when he feels someone touched his shoulder and he can feel their team looking at him weirdly, he blushed because of that

"Calm down Mitsuki. I know they are tall but calm down first." he gave him a smile and asked. "So the team you saw that stops behind our middle blocker is our first opponent Kitagawa Daichi? They are the only team I know who have tall players as what you describe."

Mitsuki nods as he let him self calm down,"Yeah, it's them.."

Kaito just shakes his head and remove his right hand that was holding his shoulder. "It's good to see you calm down and also you did a great job grabbing Shouyou away from those huge players. You know what will happened if she saw them."

He walks to his team and clapped, "Alright I think we are ready for our first match."

Shouyou who was done doing her warm up opens her mouth to say something but stopped by a loud cheer from the bleachers.

They looked at it and their eyes widened when they saw the cheering of the Kitagawa First.

"Kita First! Kita First!"the cheering squad roared.

Shouyou looked at the other side of the court where they doing their warm up and gapes when she saw huge players doing their diving receives.

**"They're huge."** she heard another player on the other side of the court whispering to each other.

**"They're really intimidating."**

**"They're the favorites right?"**

**"They have the king."**

**"What?"**

**"Didn't you know? They call Kageyama Tobio the King of the Court. He supposed to be an incredible setter."**

Shouyou approached their Captain and whispered, "Captain, we're really playing against those guys?! And do you know what this king they're saying?"asked in disbelief.

She saw her captain sweatdrops, he nods."Yeah, they are our first opponents and we're really playing against them."he looks at her and ruffles her hair then smiles."Don't worry we can do this and besides we have you right? I know you can beat them with your skills and also I didn't know the king they are saying too but don't think about it anymore let's just focus on our match so that we can beat them okay?"

_"I think that's enough to make her calm down. We can't lose just because she feel intimidated with those Kitagawa players."_ Kaito thought.

And he was right, because of what he said Shouyou's mood began to change and suddenly he swore that he saw that her eyes are shining.

"You're right captain! We can beat them because I'm here! I promise you I'll blast through 'em no matter how gangly they are!"she exclaimed.

"Yes, 'cause you can really jump Shou."

He saw his team walking through them as he thought they heard their conversation.

"Yeah! We were counting on you Hinata-chan!" Haru their setter added.

And because of what he said, Shouyou really lost the feeling of being scared that they might lose because of the huge player on the other side of the court.

Kaito thank Haru in his mind for saying that, he's a life saver.

Suddenly Hinata felt her stomachache and now cradles with her stomach.

She look at her Captain and say, "Kaito-san, I think I need to use the bathroom." she uttered weakly.

He looked at her worriedly, "All right, just make sure you come back right away because the match is about to start." he told her.

She nod and starts to run towards the bathroom.

While she's walking towards the girls bathroom she heard some players talking about something.

She stops for a while then listens to their conversation.

**"I've never heard of Yukigaoka Junior High before, have you?"** one player with the same jacket of Kitagawa First asked.

**"Yes, as far as I know they're just a new team formed a year ago. I think they almost won against us but of course we have our king so they lost."** the second player answered.

**"And do you know? That some of them have the size of grade school kids. I think it's no competition at all."** he added and the two players laughs.

"Hey, you guys! I wouldn't push my luck if I were you. As soon as my stomach feels better, I'm gonna whomp you on the court, so you better prepared for that." she said but suddenly got hurt by her stomachache.

**"Huh? You're on the girls team aren't you? So how would you do that?"** he taunt her.

Shouyou glares at him and bite her tongue, "I'm on the boys team you know!? Not on the girls team and just wait until my stomachache feels better, I'm gonna crush you!"

The two looked at him in disbelief. Who wouldn't be surprised? There's a woman playing on the boys team.

They looked at her from head to toe. The two stopped their gazed on her shirt, then the other one smirked. **"Now I know why you we're so angry about what we said but it's true right? Some of you and also YOU have the same height of a grade school kids."**

She grits her teeth at what they've said. Who are they to mock her and her teams height?

_'Just they wait and see, we're gonna crush them I swear!'_

**"Oh you broke the girls heart I see, and for real? I'm looking forward to you and your team winning against us."** they mocked and laughed again even harder.

_"These two boys are mocking me! I swear to God I will gonna beat these Kitagawa Daichi's ass!"_ Hinata angrily thought.

**"Hey, second years! The official warmup is starting. Get moving."**

She looked at the back when she heard a voice. She gaped when she saw that it was one of the tall players of Kita First.

She notice that the eyes of the two players in front of her widened.

**"S-sorry, I'll be right there!"**

**"Shit. It's Kageyama."** the first players panicky said and quickly prepared their drinks. The Kageyama guy looked at her before walking away.

**"Get moving! We need two more drinks!"**

**"We'll never drink all of those anyway. Look who we're up against."**

**"Yeah! Your right."** The player mocked at Shouyou.

And because of what they've said it was as if the pain in her stomach suddenly disappear and was replaced by anger.

"Say what?!" she angrily said. And that makes the Kageyama guy stop walking.

**"Hey you guys. You aren't even warming the bench yet. Do you think you're tough enough to disrespect our opponent? Don't act like you own our school name."** Kageyama said coldly and once again turned around to them.

**"S-sorry!** " The two ran away.

_"S-scary.."_ she thought.

She look at the boy and said, "Y-you caught me just I was about to tell them off myself!"

Kageyama sharply looked at her, making her stepped back.

**"Someone who can't even make themselves healthy shouldn't act so high and mighty. That's why they look down at you."** he said.

"W-what did you say?!" Shouyou angrily said.

**"What did you come here for anyways? To make a memory?"** Kageyama asked. **"And it's also nice seeing a girl playing for the boys volleyball team."** he added.

"Ha! What are you saying? I came here to win of course!"

"And also do you have a problem of me playing for the boys volleyball team?"she glared at him.

Kageyama eyes widen and smirked at the sight. He thought for a moment that this girl infront of him looks like a angry kitten.

She noticed the man looks like he was smirking?

_'Why was this man smirking?'_

She raised an eyebrow at the man. And asked, "What are you smirking for?!"

Kageyama shakes his head, **"It's none of your business really. But you know? You make it sound easy."** he said as he slowly walked towards Shouyou.

"I may not be a boy and t-tall like you guys but... I can jump! No match is guaranteed loss, as long as we don't give up!" she said proudly.

**"Not giving up isn't easy as it sounds!"** Kageyama said while turning away from her. And she was glad by that.

"I'm finally... I'm finally making it on the court to play volleyball. I'll win the first round! We're going go give our all!" Shouyou declared.

**"Dream all you want but In the first round, the second round, the final, the nationals. I'll be the one still standing on the court at the end!"** Kageyama said and now leave Shouyou.

"Hinata-san!" one of her teammate Itsuki called her.

"Itsuki." Shouyou uttered.

"Hinata-san, w-why are you making the setter of Kitagawa Daichi angry? I thought you were in the bathroom as what Kaito-san said."

_'Eh? So that boy is a setter? hmm.. he doesn't look like one.'_

Shouyou ignored him."Let's go back!" she said who runs away going back to their team.

Itsuki looks confused."What about you stomach?" he asks.

"It's fine!" she replied.

"Huh? Sometimes I can't really understand you Hinata-san."he sighed then follows her.

* * *

Kageyama tosses the ball to his fellow teammate who spike it properly.

_'On the second thought.. He's good.. But still, he doesn't look like one to me!'_

"He really deserves to be called King of The Court." one of her 2nd year teammate said.

The other 2nd year nods,"Of course, maybe we can't wi–"

He didn't finish what he was going to say when Shouyou cut her off.

She clapped to get their attention, "Now now, please don't get distracted by them! Let's just focus on our warm up and don't say any negative thoughts! We're going to win okay?"she smiled at them that makes her teammate blush except Mitsuki and their Captain.

Kaito chuckles at the sight. Really, some of the 2nd years have crush on their only female player. It's obvious though, they always blushed when Shouyou talks to them or ask them about something.

But he was glad that Shouyou is in there team. He even remember the first time she showed up on their club on her 2nd year. He smiled at that.

They looked again at the other side of the court when they heard Kageyama scolding his teammate, **"Your timing is too slow! Like I keep telling you, quick attacks gave to get in faster than that!"**

**"Sorry."** his fellow teammate replied.

_"Bakageyama has a bad temper eh? Just because his teammate is slow he's scolding him."_ Shouyou thought.

**"Kageyama, don't obsess over speed. Your personal technique isn't the most important thing. It's how well you set up the ball for the spiker, got it?"** their Coach said.

**"I got it."** Kageyama said and now walked away.

The players from each team now lined together on the sides of the court, facing each other. Their heights toward each other are totally big if you compare them.

_"It's finally, finally happening!"_ Shouyou thought in excitement.

"Lets have a good match!" both teams said and now positioned themselves.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the first chapter even though it's really detailed HAHAHAHAHA. Also this story will still be following some canon events in the original series. And what do you think will happen to Hinata's first match?
> 
> Please comment on what you think about the Chapter one! I accept any kinds of comment. Stay safe!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Typographical errors and grammars ahead.

The first one to serve the ball is Kita First, they were about to serve but suddenly they've been interrupted by some confused voices coming from the bench.

**"Why is there a girl playing on the boys team?"** a woman ask loudly.

**"Yeah! Why is there a female player on the boys team? Is that even allowed?"**

And the people inside the gymnasium started making noise.

Kaito immediately approached Shouyou when he saw that their middle blocker is pouting and looks sad. He touched her shoulder and Shouyou immediately looked at him.

He gave her a small smile, "Just ignore them Hinata, you know you are allowed to play with us right?"

Shouyou stared at him for a moment then slowly nods and smiles. "Yes, I will just ignore them Kaito-san. Alright! I will not be affected by them Captain! Our only goal now is to win against Kitagawa Daichi, win the 2nd round, finals and nationals!" her eyes began to sparkle as she mention the nationals.

Her team smiles at what she said and just shake their head.

The referee suddenly whistled and the announcers explained that Shouyou is allowed to play in the boys volleyball team and she's not the first one to play with a group of boys in a official match. The audience suddenly fell silent on what the announcer has said.

A few minutes of silence and the referee suddenly whistled, which means that Kita First can now serve the ball.

It happened so fast, the Kita First does the first serve but their libero couldn't receive it well, resulting them having a service ace.

"Sorry." their libero said.

"It's okay, don't mind it! You'll get the other later!" Shouyou cheered them up while clapping.

**"Give us a nice serve!"** One player from Kita First cheered as they do another service ace because Mitsuki can't receive the ball that well.

_'What's happening to them? Why are they slacking? They were doing just fine earlier if I remember. Are they that too afraid to our opponent?'_ Shouyou and their Captain thought.

"Hey, I don't think they're gonna get a single point." One scorer said.

"What's wrong with that? It'll end sooner." Another scorer said while adding a point to Kita First.

"I guess you're right."

"Hey guys! Shake it off, don't be so nervous!" Shouyou said to the team.

"R-right!"

_'I'm finally standing here. I'm not gonna let it end that easily!'_ Shouyou thought as she remember what happened to her 2nd year.

_"Eh? Why didn't I feel the ball touch my hand? Is my jump to low?"_ Shouyou asked and looked at the girls volleyball team.

_She saw them gaping. She scratched her neck and asked. "Guys why are you gaping? Is there any problem?" she tilts her head._

_They can't believe it, just now they saw a girl whose jump is twice as her height._

_The Captain of the girls volleyball team cleared her throat and said,"No, there's no problem at your jump. And also Akira properly set the ball for you but," she paused for a moment and looked at their setter and nods._

_"Uhm, just like Captain has said to you Hinata-san, I properly set the ball to you. But your jump was so high that's why you couldn't spike it, because it just went through your abdomen and I can't keep up with you because I haven't touched the ball yet you're already their jumping.." Akira their setter bit her lip._

Another service ace was made by Kita First, putting themselves in a three point lead.

_"Uhm, should we try it again? Maybe, I can spike the ball if we try it again." Shouyou said immediately._

_The setter looked at their Captain and just nod her head._

_The setter set the ball to Shouyou several times but she really can't keep up with her._

_Shouyou was out of breath and already sweating hard when they finally stopped playing. A tear dropped from her eyes, no one can really keep up with her. She immediately wiped away the tears, and looked at the Captain of the team._

_"C-can we try it again? J-just one more time please! This time I will not gonna jump that high anymore. Just let join me the team." Shouyou said as tears began to form in her eyes._

_Yuki the girls volleyball team Captain approached Shouyo and touched her shoulder. " I'm sorry Hinata-san, we really can't keep up with you. Sorry, we can't accept you to the team."_

_Shouyou's world suddenly seemed to collapse because of what she have said. 'S-so , this is the end.. I really can't fulfill my dream of being the next Little Giant..' she look down and start to play with her hands, the Captain's words kept playing in her head._

_"But I would recommend you to try joining the boys volleyball team" Shouyou looked up and looks at her with a confused face._

_"Eh?! Is that even possible Yuki-san? A girl playing on the boys volleyball team?" she asked in confusion._

_Yuki nods,"As far as I know, I read something in an article in the newspaper that there is a woman playing in the boys volleyball team in an international game."_

_Shouyou's eyes widened by what she have said. "Try playing for the boys volleyball team, I'm one hundred percent sure that they can keep up with you. And also their net is even higher than ours and their setter is good." she said and smiled at Shouyou._

_Shouyou wiped away the tears and nodded, "Alright I'lltry to join the boys volleyball team. Thank you Yuki-san! " she looked at Akira and the team."And you too Akira-san and everyone! I'm sorry for making you all tired just to keep up with me." she bows._

_Yuki laughs and ruffles Shouyou's hair. "It's nothing really Hinata-san! And it's okay this is the first time we got so tired because of playing volleyball, and thank you too for somehow trying out here on the girls volleyball team. Goodluck for your try out for the boys volleyball team!"_

_She nod at her and smiles._

_She is now in front of the boys volleyball team gym. Some players are doing diving receives and spikes and their are 10 players on the court and it looks like they're about to play a 5 v 5 match. She saw how the setter of the team (she guess it by the way) sets the ball for their teammate and spike it . No one on the opposing team receive the ball so they got the first score._

_"Awesome.."_

_She was surprised when someone touched her back._

_"Aaah!" she gasped. Her eyes widened and she covers her mouth when she realize that she was making some noise. She immediately looked at her back to find whoever touched her._

_When she turned her back she saw a man taller than her. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her._

_"What are you doing here miss?" he asked her._

_Shouyou immediately looked away "Uhm, I-I was just looking for something.. R-right I was just looking for something hehe..." she awkwardly laughs and starts to pretend that she's literally finding something._

_She felt the man staring at her suspiciously._

_"Really?" and he brought his face closer to her._

_Shouyou immediately backed away because of what he did. She looks down and starts to fiddle her hand, "N-no..." she said almost a whisper._

_"What's the commotion here is all about?" she heard a man asked._

_Shouyou looked up and thought, 'I think this man infront of me is the Coach of the boys volleyball team.'_

_The boy from her side pointed her, "This girl Coach, is peeking into our practice. I think she needed something but she can't say it."_

_The Coach looked at her. "And what do you need here Miss?"_

_She suddenly bowed and shouted, "I want to join the boys volleyball team."_

_A minute of silence..._

_It was only interrupted when the boy next to him suddenly laughed._

_The coach cleared his throat and began to speak._

_"Are you the player that the Captain of the girls volleyball team keep talking to me about?" he asked._

_She nods. "Y-yes!" she immediately answered._

_He looked at her from head down to her toe. "Hmm.. I really didn't expect that you are that one." he eye her. "I expect a tall woman because she said she can jump so high.. not the short one infront of me now." he added._

_It was as if she had been shot in the heart by an arrow on what she has heard.'Coach-san why are you being so mean to me! What have I done to you? Really? Short?!' she cry internally._

_"But if you're really the one Yuki is referring to. Get ready for Friday, you'll be playing 3 v 3 against my boys." he paused for a moment and looked at the players playing inside the gym._

_"Mitsuki and Haru will be your teammates and your opponents will be Kaito, Eiji and Jiro." he said looks at her again."You must be ready on Friday if you really want to join the boys volleyball team. And also what are still doing there Kaito? Move and go inside and replace Yushiro." he said and go inside the gym._

_"I'll be right there, Coach." he looks at her for the last time then he also went inside the gym and Shouyou was left outside._

_Shouyou is very happy that she could die in happiness. The Coach of the boys volleyball team agreed that she can play for the team. This is the first step to achieve her dream on becoming the next Little Giant._

_'Alright! I'll do my best on Friday! So Yuki-san won't be disappointed in me!'_

_She asked Koji and Izumi if they can help her practice her spiking and also receives but they refused because they have their own practice in the sports they participate in._

_She pouts at this and starts to practice by herself. She wants to ask Yuki-san and Akira-san to help her but she's shy and also she didn't want to bother them._

_It's Friday and she's nervous for this afternoon. Many question starts to enter through her mind._

_'What if I lose? Will the Coach still gonna accept me to the team? Argh, of course! He wouldn't , you lost remember?'_

A spike from Kita First gives them another score for their team.

Still, Shouyou's team seems like they're not acting like their actual self.

This is not what she thinks that will gonna happen on her first match.

Another points for the Kitagawa Daichi, when their libero tries to save the ball but it's no use that gives their opposing team their straight 7th point.

_Shouyou is now standing again infront of the boys volleyball team gym._

Another point from Kita First after Yukigaoka does a violation.

"I-I'm sorry." the first year wing spiker said.

"Don't mind!" Shouyou replied.

Kageyama looked at the other team's situation while his ownteam exchanged high fives.

**"Are they really the one who almost beat us last year?"** a player from Kita First asked out of nowhere.

**"I don't think so."** the other player answered then laughs.

Kaito heard this and grits his teeth. How dare they laugh at them? Just they wait and see.

He looks at Shouyou he could see that the girls trying to catch her breath and her eyes.. her eyes you can see through it that she can't believe on what is happening right now.

Well he can't blame her. It's her first match after all she's expecting that she'll win. He sighed and think of what he should do to make his team back from their actual self.

_"Hinata-san, looked out!" Mitsuki and Eiji yelled on Shouyou who seemed to be lost in her own world again._

_The Coach shakes his head and began to massage his forehead. Is this really the girl Yuki keeps telling about to him? She's so clumsy and couldn't even receive a ball._

_Shouyou now got hit by a volley ball._

_"Hinata-san, Hinata-san! Are you okay?" Eiji asked worriedly._

_"Aw, you killed the poor girl Eiji-senpai, goodjob." Kaito laughs as he pats her senpai's back._

_And because of what Kaito has said Eiji become even more worried to his dear kouhai._

_"Ow..." Shouyou uttered in pain._

_"Sorry sorry sorry, Hinata-san! I didn't mean to spike the ball that hard!" Eiji said as he repeatedly bow._

_"Ano, it's okay Eiji-senpai. I'm okay, see?" she said with her biggest smile to prove her senpai that she's really okay._

_The boys who saw her smile blushed especially Eiji._

_The Coach stood up from the bench and clapped to get their attention. Everyone immediately turned their heads at him._

_"Okay, let's stop this match. There's no point of having this match in the first place." he looked at Shouyou."You! You keep on messing up! You didn't even know how to serve or receive a ball!"_

_Shouyou immediately rose from getting hurt. She approached the coach then bowed, "Sorry Coach-san! Please give me one more chance. I'm really sorry, I was just really nervous earlier!"_

_The coach stared at her for a long time then slowly nods. "All right, I'll give you another chance, but if you still keep messing up, the gym's door is wide open for you."_

_Shouyou was overjoyed at what the Coach has said and nodded happily._

_And the real game has begun._

_'I'll definitely get it this time!'_ Mitsuki thought as he receives the ball with his face and passed it to Haru.

"Mitsuki!" Shouyou and Kaito yelled.

_Kaito began to serve the ball which is received by Mitsuki and pass it to Haru._

_"Here it comes." Haru shouted and tosses the ball to Shouyou but it was way off._

_"O-oops, sorry!" Haru apologized but now the team sees Shouyou flying with her spike form._

_Their eyes widen in amazement and also the Coach who is sitting at the bench immediately stood up as he watched Shouyou spiked the ball._

"Go for it Hinata!" Haru yelled as he tosses the ball to Shouyou.

_'I know I'm short, but I'll make my legs jump higher than any wall!'_ Shouyou thought as she jumps high for a spike but it was blocked by three blockers.

The whole gymnasium gasped in amazement as they see Shouyou go for a high jump but still got blocked.

"Don't worry! You did well out there!" Kaito cheered.

**"Wow... She jumped that high."** One of the spectators uttered in both fear and amazement.

"Yes!" One of the blockers exclaimed.

"Shake it off, Hinata-san!" Mitsuki yelled.

"I'll get the next one to you too!" Jiro a first year added.

She scratches her neck and said, "I'm sorry I wasted such a good set. I'll make the next one count."

Kageyama tosses the ball to their spiker and gets another score.

"Yikes, their number five is intense." One scorer said.

"At least, Yukigaoka is starting to score a few points in the second set." Another scorer said.

"Those are all from their opponents error." One scorer said.

"It's up!" One player from Kita First yelled.

"Hinata-san!" Haru yelled as he tosses the ball to Shouyou but three blockers were already in there.

_'The wall! I can't see the other side whatsoever.'_ Shouyou thought as her spike once again got blocked.

"They're anticipating every move." One scorer said.

"And their only female player can jump. It's such a waste." Another scorer said.

"Hinata, shake it off!" Kaito said.

Kageyama tosses the ball to their spiker but it was too high, making his spiker tip it away and gets another score.

**"That was close!"** The spiker said.

**"Go faster!"** Kageyama yelled.

**"Nice."** Another player from Kita First said.

**"He's doing his crazy sets again."** The spiker said.

**"The opponent's defense is practically nonexistent, so why he is taking it seriously?"** The player asked.

**"Then where are all of you planning to take this seriously?!"** Kageyama yelled, hearing all the murmurs about him.

Kaito cursed under his breath. Their opponents are probably insulting them.

He looks at his team only, they're starting to go back to their normal self as Mitsuki and the two first years can now receive the ball.

"Yikes, Kita First's setter is really good at what he does, but it's almost like he's playing volleyball by himself." One scorer said.

Kita First does their serve and Kaito receives the ball improperly. He cursed again.

**"Okay, here comes the service ace."** the server said.

**"Not yet!"** Kageyama yelled.

**"She'll never get that."** The player said on Shouyou who chases the ball.

_'It hasn't fallen yet. It's not over yet.'_ Shouyou thought as she does a diving receive but it was too far and now stumbles herself.

"Dang it! Why is Hinata killing herself out there?" The players on the Yukigaoka bench yelled.

"Because she really wants to get embarrassed at everyone, that's all." Itsuki a 1st year player said.

The Coach heard this, "Not sound to be rude for eavesdropping your conversation students but if you can't say anything nice at Hinata's hardwork, could you please shut up?"

"Yeah, I agree with coach. You didn't even know what Hinata-chan went through before she was able to play here on the court with our team!" Hiroshi a close friend of Shouyou in the team added.

The two fell silent and said nothing.

"Hinata?" Kaito cried and runs into Hinata.

**"Wow, that looks painful."** The spiker of Kita First said.

**"She's a fighter."** The server of the Kita First added.

"One more point and will finish off Yukigaoka." One scorer said.

"Yeah indeed." Another one replied.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't..." said Kaito who is now panicking.

Shouyou shakes her head then smiles and scratch the back of her head, "No no, it's okay Kaito-san and I'm sorry too, I'll probably get the next one!"

"Listen! It would be bad if you were to get hurt, and we're never gonna beat these guys, so why are you trying hard?" One first-year nervously asked Shouyou.

Mitsuki and Kaito mentally face palm at what the first year has said and pray for his soul.

"Uh, what? I don't really understand the question, but... We haven't lost yet." Shouyou said in her cold look, giving shivers to the two first years and Kageyama.

"And there it is, his scary look" Hiroshi said.

"Wh-What's with those looks? Is she scaring them?" a first year asked as he felt goosebumps into his skin.

The Coach smiles at this and shakes his head, "Do you know why I haven't sub out Hinata?" he asked the first year player. They shakes their head.

"Well, even if I sub her will she will not let me do that and will gonna begged to me just to be put back into the court. That woman is stubborn. But even if she's like that, she doesn't give up right away. That was one of the things I liked about her. All we can do now is trust her right now, even though there seems to be no real hope of winning. She will not give up and also this is her first match." he paused for a moment. "Also, once you see those kind of looks from Hinata, prepare your eyes for what you'll see later on." he added.He remembered the time when he saw Hinata's high jump for the first time.

He shakes his head and looked at Shouyou, _'Even if we lose today Hinata, I hope you do not change.'_ he thought.

_**'That's right. It's simple. No matter how tricky it is to retrieve the ball, there's only one reason to go after it.'**_ Kageyama thought.

Shouyou now receives the ball from the server.

"Umi." Shouyou called their libero.

_'It hasn't hit the ground yet.'_ Shouyou thought.

Umi uses his foot to save the ball. "Hinata-san!" Umi yelled.

_'No matter what the disadvantage, there's one reason to keep fighting.'_

**_'We haven't lost yet.'_ **Shouyou and Kageyama thought as the middle blocker of Yukigaoka spikes the ball into the blockers hand.

**"I touched it."** The spiker yelled.

**"He made contact cover it!"** Kageyama added.

_**'I'll never get this.'** _The player thought as he lets the ball land to the ground, giving Yukigaoka a point.

"Alright!" Shouyou yelled in joy.

The two scorers celebrated in joy but go back into normal after seeing each other cheering Shouyou's team.

"Nice kill, Hinata!" Mitsuki yelled.

"Woah, she did it." The first year player on the Yukigaoka's bench gaped in amazement.

"Way to go, Hinata!" Umi and Kaito cheered as their team cheered for Shouyou's first point.

_'Even if they couldn't win this match, Hinata will leave memories to those opponents she has faced now. Memories that will tell them that you shouldn't underestimate the likes of her.'_ The Coach thought.

**"Don't stop chasing it halfway!"** Kageyama angrily yelled.

**"M-My bad."** The player stutter.

**"Don't let your guard down until the match is over."** Kageyama yelled.

**"I am aware of it, but it would take a miracle for them to overtake us now."** The player said.

**"The point they just got on us was no miracle. Our point was stolen by her!"** Kageyama yelled who points at Shouyou.

**"Uh, well. Yeah, I guess, but..."** The player said.

Kageyama remembers the words Shouyou said to him earlier.

_'As long as we don't give up!'_

Kaito does an underhand serve and hits over the net. He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

**"It's over the net!"** One player of Kita First yelled.

**"It's falling! Move up!"** The spiker of Kita First yelled as he saves it and brings the ball back to Yukigaoka.

"I'm open, Haru!" Shouyou said.

"All right! Hinata-san, get it!" Haru yelled as he tosses the ball backward instead of tossing it to Shouyou.

_**'He messed up the set? There was no double hit. But nobody's there.'** _Kageyama thought but all of a sudden, Shouyou flashed into the right side in blazing speed.

This made the other blockers including Kageyama ran into where Shouyou is.

The Yukigaoka players on the bench erupted in cheers, seeing Hinata flashing in a superhuman speed into the other side of the net.

_**'I'm positive she went left. I'm positive I had her marked! How? How can she be there?!'** _Kageyama thought as Shouyou spikes the ball and rolls down into the ground.

"Oh no! Hinata!" Kaito yelled.

"Are you okay miss?" An audience asked. Shouyou looked at the referee who sets the match as done.

_'O-Out of bounds?'_ Shouyou thought.

"Hinata are you hurt?" her Coach asked.

_**'I could barely follow her with my eyes. That was one hundred percent the setters fault. It isn't as though he anticipated the set going backward, but she hit it anyway? Can she react to a set like that?'**_ Kageyama thought.

"Hinata, get in line." Mitsuki nervously said on Shouyou.

_**'High athletic ability. Reflexes. The skills were necessary to exercise body control. And finally, tenacity for victory. For everything she does have...'**_ Kageyama thought as he approached Shouyou and ignores the call of his teammates.

**"What have you been doing for the last three years?!"** Kageyama asked Hinata.

"Excused me?!" Kaito angrily said but was immediately stopped by Mitsuki.

"You don't know anything about what she did for these last three years!"

"K-Kaito-senpai, this isn't the time or place for this." Mitsuki nervously warned.

_'My first and last match in junior high. Sets won: zero. Elapsed match time: a mere thirty one minutes.'_ Shouyou thought as she and Kageyama walked towards their lines.

* * *

"What could we do? I heard they're contenders for winning nationals." A first year said. As they saw the Kitagawa Daichi players now heading out from the gym.

"No matter how strong or weak your opponent is, it all comes down to winning or losing. Once you lose, you have to leave the court." Shouyou smiled bitterly.

She turned to the team and suddenly bowed. "Thank you for accept me to the team Coach-san. And also thank you Kaito, Mitsuki, Haru and Umi. This is my first and last time playing volleyball. Thank you for everything, but that's all it really is. I enjoyed the game even though we lost. Thank you very much everyone." she looked up and smiles at them then runs away.

"Hinata-san?" Mitsuki whispered.

"Hinata?" Kaito added. He was supposed to follow Hinata but the Coach stopped him and shook his head.

"Let her go, Kaito. Don't follow her. You know how painful it was for her to lose in her first and last volleyball game." he said.

As the team watched Shouyou's back disappeared.

_'What am I lacking?'_ Shouyou thought as she runs away from the team.

She just stopped running when she saw Izumi and Koji near the gym exit. She immediately walked towards them and hugged the both of them.

"I-I lost Koji, Izumi. This is not what I expected to happen in my first and last game for my last year in junior high." she cried.

Izumi and Koji looked at each other and sighed. They didn't know how to comfort their girl bestfriend.

Koji decided to speak and caressed Shouyou's hair. "It's okay, Shou-chan." he smiles softly.

Shouyou let go of the hug, then bows into them. "Thank you for coming today! I promised you that I'm gonna win the match today b-but–"

She was suddenly interrupted by Izumi, "Y-you idiot! You don't have to thank us! And it's okay even you did not win." Izumi said as he starts to cry for his bestfriend.

"Huh? Why are you crying, Izumi?" Shouyou asked.

"E-eh?! I-I'm not crying!" Izumi replied immediately then wipes the tears coming from his eyes.

* * *

Shouyou was now waiting for Koji and Izumi at their living room. They agreed to go to Shouyou's house after the scene at the exit of the gymnasium. They want to be with Shouyou because of what happened today. They knew that she needed them right now.

The two arrived at 5:00 pm. Koji pressed the doorbell of the Hinata household. They saw the door open and they saw Shouyou wearing pajamas.

She suddenly smiled when she saw the two and let them enter into their house.

They saw Shouyou's mother wearing an apron and was cooking in the kitchen, she turned to them and spoke. "Oh, you're here already. Sho has been waiting for you for a while. Are you going to have dinner here? I've already cooked some food in cased you're gonna eat here."

They both shook their head. "Uhm, no Hinata-san because we will go home right away. We just visited for a while because it looks like Sho-chan needs us right now. Sorry." Koji replied.

The older Hinata pouts at this and just smile softly, "Okay okay, if that's what you want." she looks at Shouyou."Sho-chan in cased the two are hungry, I made some snacks it is inside the refrigerator and let's talk later."

Shouyou nods and lead the two to her room.

"So, what will happen now Sho-chan? Will you gonna continue playing volleyball?" asked Izumi but it looks like he asked the wrong question because Shouyou's face suddenly became sad.

Shouyou sighed and nods, "Apparently yes, volleyball does not seem to be for me. So maybe that's the cause why we lost because I'm not that good."

Koji immediately replied, "That's not true Sho-chan! You're amazing! Especially your jump! You know that was our first time to see your jump."

"Yeah, you're amazing! You should not quit volleyball you know! You are the reason your team got points somehow." Izumi added.

"Really?" she smiles sadly. The two nodded. She sighed and sit on her bed. The two looked at her.

"Thank you Izumi and Koji for still supporting me, but I have made up my mind that I will no longer play volleyball." she said.

"Are you insane?! You just give up your dream of becoming the next Little Giant? Is that what you are saying?" Koji angrily asked. He didn't know what was happening to his friend. This is not the Shouyou he knows, the Shouyou he knows does not give up that easily.

Shouyou nods and looked at him, "Sadly, yes Koji-kun. I was too weak to be the next Little Giant and also I'm a girl."

Izumi pats his friends back and look at him with a 'calm-down' look but Koji didn't stop."This is not the Hinata Shouyou that we knew. The Shouyou we knew doesn't give up that easily and will do anything to fullfill her dreams!" Koji yelled.

"I'm sorry Koji, Izumi. If I disappointed you. I really have made up my mind I will stopped playing volleyball anymore and you can do nothing there." she looks outside her window and she can see some children happily playing on the street.

Izumi looked at Koji as he saw his friend calmed down and sighed then shakes his head. "We really can't change your mind, can we? If that's what you want, go ahead."

'This wouldn't happen if I hadn't asked that question to Sho-chan' Izumi thought.

"Then what are your plans now? You still going to continue your plan on going to Karasuno?" Izumi asked her.

"Nope, not anymore." she replied.

"Then, where are you going to study?" Koji asked this time.

She looked at the two and answered "Maybe at Kaijou."

"Kaijou?" they both asked in confusion.

"Yes, Kaijou. Mom said that the school facility is good and they also accept scholarship."

Suddenly, they heard a sound of a cell phone ringing.

"Uhm, that's mine. I think we need to go now Sho-chan. Thank you and you allowed us to come here. And also please Sho, think carefully about your plan to stop playing volleyball. You know and we knew that you really loved that sport so please." Koji sighed and starts to walked through the door but stopped for a minute. "We're just concern to you Sho." he sighed and get out of the room.

Izumi looked at their friend. "Don't mind her Sho-chan. Sorry for your lost today! And also what Koji has said please think it carefully." he waves her goodbye and followed Koji.

Shouyou just looked at them leaving her room then sighed and and lay down on her bed.

She looked at her ceiling. Shouyou remembered what her friend had said but her decision is final, she will no longer play volleyball.

"Sorry Izumi, Koji." she whispered and looked at the time it's already 9:00 pm.

Shouyou remembers what happened earlier, how they lost to Kitagawa Daichi. She looked at her hand, she thought she could beat Kageyama but she realized she was too weak to win against him.

Shouyou did not realize that there were tears forming in her eyes. She is very weak .. She really doesn't deserve to play volleyball that's she really should have stopped playing volleyball.

She blinked back a tear, but it escaped and slid down her cheek and she immediately wiped it away.

She wondered, what will gonna happen to her, especially since she will no longer play volleyball anymore.

Shouyou also thought for a moment. Does Kaijou have a volleyball team? She slapped herself, "No Shouyou, you said earlier that you will not gonna play volleyball anymore then prove it!"

While thinking about what would happen to her when she entered Kaijou, she did not realize that she had fallen asleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES:
> 
> Aaah, so many wrong grammars ahead and I apologize for that. As what I've said on the first chapter English is not my first language so gomen
> 
> (╥﹏╥).
> 
> But I hope you liked the Chapter Two so far! Keep safe♡
> 
> Ps. I'm gonna edit this chapter to correct my grammars after I finished answering my module.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Wrong grammars and typographical errors ahead.

Shouyou didn't do anything during her summer break except for studying for the entrance exam of Kaijou High.

Even if she didn't want to study, she can't do anything about it because if she really wanted to study at Kaijou. She really needs to study hard and also she's kinda scared and nervous because of what her mother had said the other day. That Kaijou High entrance exam is hard and there are 50% chance that you can passed the exam.

She looks at her wall clock. It's already past midnight, she should be sleeping right now, but here she is reviewing for her entrance exam tomorrow. Shouyou sighed and rubbed her temples tiredly.

She suddenly remembered something, it's been a month since they've lost against Kitagawa Daichi. She really quit on playing volleyball and her friend Koji accepted it somehow.

They have settled, but of course Koji said that even if they settled, still the annoyance he felt for Shouyou quitting volleyball is still there.

He knows that Shouyou love that sport so much and it is like her first love. And just because of one defeat would lose it all, that's where he got so angry.

She just smiled when she remembered that. She turned her gaze back to the book he was reading. But something suddenly came to her mind again.

_'What if I play volleyball again? There's nothing wrong when I'm going to try right??'_ she thought but then shakes her head.

_'No Shouyou,no matter what happens your will not gonna play volleyball anymore because it is not for someone like you who is weak ...'_

What Kageyama had said to her is true, she is still too weak.

She sighed again and read and review her books. This time, nothing entered her mind except that she had to review for her entrance exam.

**_AFTER 2 WEEKS..._ **

Shouyou hurriedly go downstairs when she heard her mother call her because they had received a mail and a box coming from Kaijou High.

When she got down, she immediately went to their living room and looked for where her mother had placed the box.

She found it on the top of their table, and she happily walked to where it is placed. Shouyou immediately reached for the mail and read it.

Her eyes shone brightly and was about to cry in happiness because of what she have read. She passed! She could not believe it, it was like a dream. She tried to pinch her cheek and when she felt the pain she cried she in happiness. It is true, this is not a dream!

Her mother saw her crying while holding the letter. Himawari her mother was worried so she immediately approached her daughter. "Sho, are you okay? Did you pass the exam or not? Why are you crying sweetie?" she asked worriedly.

Shouyou immediately handed the letter to her mother and she looked at her daughter with a confused look but still took it. Then she began to read the letter.

She smiled as she read the letter that her daughter had passed the exam and got a scholarship as they expected. But why is she crying?

"Congrats, dear. I'm happy for you that you passed the entrance exam but why are you crying, though?" she asked as she caressed her daughters hair.

Shouyou immediately wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. "Nothing Mom, it's just tears of joy because I was so so happy that I passed the exam and got a scholarship." she said.

Her mother just shook her head and then smiled, "Oh if you say so. Now open that box so you know what's inside of it while I'll cook for your favorite food." Shouyou's eyes began to sparkle at what her mother had said. Himawari chuckles at her older daughter's antics and ruffles her hair.

"You're gonna make tamago kake gohan, Mom?!!" she happily asked.

She nods," Yeah, we'll gonna celebrate. You passing the entrance exam and getting a scholarship is a big thing."

Himawari then stops caressing her daughter's hair."Now, go open that box and I'm going to the kitchen to cook for our dinner." she added and then bid her goodbye and went to the kitchen.

She happily watched her mother's back walking towards their kitchen until she disappear. She walked back through her room, then starts to look at her cabinet to find the cutter.

When she found it, she hurriedly walked back to their living room and she finds her little sister Natsu holding the box. Looking at it curiously, then she looks at her sister who is walking towards her.

She looks through the box and to her sister then she tilts her head,"Sho-nee is this yours?" she asked.

Shouyou smiles and nods her head. "Yeah, that's mine. Can you please hand the box to nee-chan? She needs to open it, to find out what's inside. "

Natsu slowly nods, then handed the box to her sister were in Shouyou happily took it to her.

She sat on the floor mat then starts to open it. She saw on her peripheral view that her sister is curiously looking at her and the box and she chukles at the sight.

She slowly cuts the box and when she's done. She opened it and was amazed when she saw what was inside. There was two Kaijou High girls uniform, she immediately grabbed one pair of uniform and showed it to Natsu, who was now staring at the uniform she was holding.

"You think nee-chan will look on this uniform, Nat-chan?" she asked her sister.

Natsu nods, "Hn! I think Sho-nee will look good when she wears those uniform!" she said, imagining her older sister wearing the uniform.

Shouyou chuckles at what she said. "Really? You think so?" she asked while eyeing the uniform she was holding.

Natsu was about to say something, but they heard their mother calling their names from the kitchen. "Sho-chan, Natsu-chan. Dinner is ready."

"Okay,Mom!" they both said.

Natsu was the first one who went to the dining room while Shouyou put the uniform back inside the box and then followed her younger sister.

She saw Natsu already getting some food, but then their mother scolded her, causing her to be upset and angrily pouts.

"Wait until your Sho-nee gets here okay? After that you can now get what you want to eat." her mother said.

She heard her younger sister says 'hmp' and she chuckles at this. Her sister heard her and then her eyes began to sparkle while she happily look at their mother.

Himawari just sighed, then nods her head and because of that Natsu happily went back on getting a food. She looks at Shouyou who is now sitting beside her.

Himawari stared at her daughter for a minute then began to get some dish for herself. Shouyou began to do the same thing. "Sho, what are your plans now? Do you plan to join the volleyball team again? You know the sports facility in Kaijou is good."

Shouyou stopped eating for a second because of what her mother has said.

Himawari seemed to have read her daughter's thoughts so she just shook her head.

"Sweetie, I know you quit playing volleyball. Koji your friend told me about it but, he didn't tell me the reason." she looks at her daughter in the eye. "I don't know what's the caused, of you on why you're gonna quit playing volleyball, but is it okay for you to just leave because of a mistake or maybe you lose? I know and you also know that you love the sport so much. I can only say Shouyou, do not give up because of it. That's not the reason to make you quit playing it. Make it your inspiration to improve your play even more." she added.

Himawari saw her daughter, she looks like she was lost in her own thought. She just shook her head once again then started eating.

The family ate quietly, that is not what Himawari wanted to happen because they should be happy right now. They are celebrating her daughter, passing the entrance exam of Kaijou and having a scholarship.

But she just let it go, she will give her daughter some time to think. Himawari lied, she knew the reason why her daughter left on playing volleyball.

Her daughter's friend told her what had what happen. She just lost in her first match in junior high, and the rest happened.

Himawari sighed once again and wished that her daughter would change her mind...

* * *

Shouyou is in her room now. She thinks about what her mother told her as they ate their dinner.

_'What if she plays volleyball again?'_

the question haunted her mind again.

But she's will not gonna join any team. There is nothing wrong with that, right?

She just sighed and closed her eyes and went to sleep.

_**AFTER 2 MONTHS...** _

Shouyou gasped as she looks around the Kaijou High ground.

Kaijou's grounds were surprisingly extensive. Instead of asking for directions, Shouyou opted to wander towards the buildings that looked the most likely to house volleyball practice.

Luckily for her, as she approached the buildings that looked the most like gyms, she could hear the familiar thud of volleyball and the squeak of shoes on the court coming from one in particular. Shouyou's heart quickened. It had been a while. She slipped in quietly, standing in the corner looking around before she noticed the stairs that led to the spectators balcony.

She stared at it for a second, then shook her head as she looks at the players inside the gym. There are five of them. A bald one and a white haired boy whose talking beside the entrance of the gym. The three others are practicing their spiking.

The two beside the entrance look like they're talking about something like new recruit players. They didn't even realize she was there and she quitely listen to their conversation.

"There are three students applying into our club." said the white haired guy happily.

The bald hair guy looks at the papers the white hair male was holding and read the names of the players applying to the club.

"That sure was a lot. Do you think they're good, Sugawara?" he asked.

The Sugawara haired guy nods and then look around, but something caught his eyes.

He saw an orange haired girl and it looks like she's listening to their conversation.

He didn't say anything as he watches the girl curiously on what would she do next, but the girl didn't do anything. She's just standing there and was just quietly listening to them and it looked like she was watching their second years of practice.

The girl was just like that for a few minutes and then she looks away. She saw her sigh and just left.

He stared at the girl until her back disappears. He just shook his head and thought about who she was and what was she doing there listening to their conversation.

"Sugawara, why are you shaking your head? And who are you looking at? Are you even listening to me?" asked the man next to him.

He immediately turned his gaze to Tanaka, "Ah, no it's nothing. Just thinking about something. And also what are you saying again?" he asked.

Tanaka looked at him for a moment before continuing to speak.

* * *

Shouyou happily look for Class 1-A room.

Yes Shouyou is smart, it's not obvious because all she thinks is volleyball before, but now she is gonna focused on her studies.

While looking for her class she remembered what happened earlier.

As the two guys talked, she was lost in thought again and the same question after she quits playing volleyball haunts her mind again. That _'What if she plays volleyball again and join their team?'_

But on the other hand, she thought it was better not to join because that game is not possible for someone like her, who is weak as Kageyama has said to her.

She sighed and stop thinking when she reached her destination, the Class 1-A classroom.

There are already students inside the room, they are talking to each other while the others are standing showing to each other their new gadgets and accessories . Shouyou just shook her head at the sight and began to look for a vacant seat.

There was an empty seat near the window. She approached the chair and put her bag beside her seat and put her hands on her chin. She boredly looked at the window looking at the scenery and something caught her eyes. She saw a tall boy with yellow hair, happily talking to the group of women in front of him. Shouyou swears that she sees some sparkles at the boy's back as he talks to them.

She rolls her eyes at the sight and looked in front when their teacher suddenly opens the door and walked through the desk beside the chalk board.

Nothing really happened on her first day of school except that everyone just introduced themselves as it should be.

They also didn't do anything on their other subject except for the two subjects which is Math and English teachers who gave them a homework.

She complained in her mind, _'Why are they giving us homeworks on the first day of school?'_

She had also made some friends. Kiro and Kiyo who is an indentical twins. They are also talkative like her so they easily became close at each other.

* * *

The class ended and the students bid each other goodbye.

As Shouyou walked towards the gate, she passed the volleyball club gymnasium again.

She heard again the familiar sound of volleyball that she heard this morning.

Shouyou stopped walking again and once again turned her gaze towards the gym. Internally she's scolding herself that why she can't stop herself from looking at the volleyball gym.

Her gaze turns towards the left part of the gym when she saw a familiar face. She stared at it intently. She did not realize that she was walking towards the gym entrance. Shouyou began to hide in a corner and peeked at the players inside.

Shouyou eyes widened when she saw who it was. There are many schools except for Kaijou that he can go, then why is he here?!

Her hands turned into a ball of fist. Did he follow me here to Kaijou to tease me that I was weak?! Why is Kageyama here?! A lot of questions entered her mind.

She looks at them. Kageyama was standing next to two men who she thought were also first year.

Her gazed turn towards the two first years beside Kageyama. She notices first the tall blonde haired boy. She began to compare Kageyama's height to this boy's height. The boy looked like he was taller a few inches to Kageyama. He looks like he doesn't care of what the dark brown haired man saying infront of him.

She then looked at the boy next to him, his hair was green and his height was almost the blonde beside him. She smiled when he saw freckles on his cheeks. It suits him.

_'Cute.'_ she thought.

She heard what the two men in front of them were saying, she could not see them because all she can see was their backs. But it looks like she knows the other one beside the dark brown haired man, that's the man earlier! He was the bald man talking to!

"On Saturday get ready. You first year will have a 3v3 match against us." said the boy next to the white haired boy named Sugawara if she remembers.

The three nodded. While Daichi the Captain of the Kaijou Volleyball Club was talking, Kageyama's eyes began to notice a familiar hair color.

It was a color orange hair, he remembered the woman he had fought with in a volleyball

match before. He thought, _'No, that's impossible, she's not Hinata.'_

But she's the only one Kageyama knew with an orange hair.

He saw that the girl turned her gazed at him and they began to stare at each other. He smirks when he notices her eyes began to widen and then the girl immediately hid behind the gyms door. He just shakes his head.

"Kageyama, did you hear what I said?" Daichi asked.

He immediately turned his attention to him as he noticed that the Captain was glaring at him. He swallowed and nodded.

"Good, whatever you are looking for outside, look at it later. Is it that more important than what I was saying here?" he added.

Kageyama then heard the blonde next to him seem to be holding back a laugh. He glared at the boy and the blonde just smirks as if he was mocking him.

He clicks his tongue as he looked at Daichi. He listened very carefully to his Captain because he did not want to be scolded again. He did not want to happen again to him what happened this morning.

He looked for a moment at the door where the woman he saw was hiding.

And thought, _'Did I see Hinata? I think it's really her or he is just seeing things?'_

* * *

Shouyou's heart was beating fast as she left her hiding place at the gym door.

"I almost got caught by that Bakageyama." she pouts while she hurriedly walks to where she left her bike this morning.

_'What is Kageyama doing here in Kaijou?'_

_'Why doesn't he just go to schools like Karasuno? He will definitely be accepted there, especially since he is a good volleyball player. Why here in Kaijou?'_ she angrily thought while walking.

It's not that he doesn't want Kageyama here, but it seems like that...

She reached her destination, but then stops as she thinks for a moment, she remembers the 3v3 match that will gonna happened this Saturday according to the dark brown haired guy.

Shouyou bit her lip so hard then began to think, _'There is nothing wrong if I watch their match this Saturday, right?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while hehe, did you like the chapter today? I am very happy that I got 200+ hits and 18 kudos in 2 weeks (I think). Thank you very much! Now I'm sorry if the update took so long, because I'm too lazy to type this chapter. And sorry for the short chapter. Keep safe!


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, what happened on her first week of school is good, nothing really happened though. Now it's Friday and the 3v3 that the Captain of the boys volleyball club says to the three first year was tomorrow.

Shouyou only found out that was the Captain of the volleyball team yesterday, when she asked her classmates.

Shouyou is already excited for tomorrow on what will gonna happen in Kageyama's 3v3 match. Yes, she will gonna watch the match. Actually, she can't stop herself from watching for unknown reason. There is nothing wrong with that, is there?

And also she will gonna use some disguise! She literally did not want Kageyama to catch her peeking through their match and it was still a mystery to her why Kageyama was in Kaijou.

While thinking about what will gonna happen to Kageyama's match tomorrow, Shouyou did not realize that she has fallen asleep.

* * *

"Good morning." their manager Kiyoko greeted the team.

The team greeted her back as they began to do their warm up.

"All right. Let's get started. I'll be on Tsukishima's team." Daichi said.

"Are you serious, Captain?" Kageyama asked.

"Relax. Tanaka's a better attacker than me and Ennoshita too. But know that I won't go easy on you guys." said Dachi as he walks to the other side of the court.

"Ehem. Out of Ennoshita and Tanaka, which one should we target– er keep in check first?" Tsukishima asked loudly to make Tanaka and Ennoshita hear him.

"Oh, how could I forget? We'd like to see the King on his knees in defeat too, right?" Tsukishima added.

"Keep it down, Tsukki! What if they heard you?" Yamaguchi whispered.

"I really want them to hear it, Yamaguchi. I sure hope they lose their heads." Tsukishima replied.

"I see you're quite the ass, Tsukishima." Daichi said.

"The lonesome king who lost all of his lackeys, in a particular, is a sight for eye sore." Tsukishima said.

"Goodness gracious me. Did you hear that? Can you believe what he just said? Jeez that Tsukishima." he pause for a second then looks at Tsukishima. "He's... so dead!" Tanaka angrily said as Ennoshita just shakes his said at Tanaka's antic.

Tsukishima just snickered and roll his eyes at Tanaka.

* * *

"Take this!" Tanaka yelled as his spiked flashed past Tsukishima's block.

"He just destroyed that massive first year." Kinoshita said.

"Hell yeah!"

'He's putting in a lot of power than usual.' Kageyama thought as he watched Tanaka who roared as he takes off his sweater and swirls it above.

"Stop that, Tanaka." Sugawara said.

"Tone it down, man." Ennoshita said as he approached Tanaka.

"Keep your shirt on." Kinoshita added.

"Might've been a bad idea to provoke him." Daichi said with a grin.

"The front!"

"Got it." Tanaka said after receiving the ball.

"Ennoshita-san!" Kageyama now tosses the ball to him.

As Ennoshita was about to spike the ball, Tsukishima blocks him.

And the match goes on like that until the second set.

Shouyou now is peeking through the window of the volleyball club gymnasium. She was pissed to that first year Tsukishima, he was so arrogant!

_'That giant thought he was great?! Hah, As if!'_ she angrily thought.

She looks at Kageyama who is now struggling on which who would be the best to toss the ball with.

Once again, the bald hair guy named Tanaka was blocked. She just shook her head and sighed at the sight.

It is now the second set of their game, the score of each team is 12-14. Daichi's team leads by two points.

Kageyama's team called a timeout. He heard that Tsukishima was teasing Kageyama's team again, which is why she cursed the boy loudly.

She heard some confused voice inside the gymnasium.

Shouyou immediately covered her mouth as she realized what she had done and sat down.

She was praying to Kami that she could not be seen or find by the people inside the gym, but it seemed it's not her lucky day today.

Kageyama saw her who is now at the door of the gym, looking at her. Her eyes widened and she stood up.

She ran fast which is why her wig flew off her hair.

On the other hand, Kageyama was surprised to see who is the girl that was watching outside the window of the volleyball gym.

He had noticed her, since they started the game. She was just there silently watching them play.

One time he saw her frowning while his teammate got blocked by Tsukishima nor Daichi.

And when he heard the girl swear, he starts to make an action. He thought of going to the woman and confront her by what was she doing there and why is she watching them?

It may be a spy of Shiratorizawa or maybe Aoba Johsai. He was about to approach the girl, but suddenly she stood up and ran. He saw that the girl's black hair had been removed from her hair as she ran and that orange hair had been exposed.

His eyes widened when he saw that. "Hinata?" he asked himself and nothing came from his mind, all he could think is to run and follow the orange haired girl.

When he got close to the girl he immediately grabbed the girl's tee shirt from behind and dragged Shouyou to the gym.

Shouyou's complaint was all he could hear as he dragged the girl to the gym.

He was right, the girl he saw on the first day of school looking at them was Hinata. Who was also now just peeking out on the gym window.

He wonders if the girl is in here studying at Kaijou then why she has not thought of joining the volleyball club but, instead she is just out there, just a peeking on them while they play.

Shouyou curses Kageyama in her mind. She wonders why and how did Kageyama catch up with her.

He was like flash when he chases her, is Kageyama really that determined just to see her and bring her to the volleyball club gym?

When they reached the gym, the Kaijou Volleyball Club approached them.

She was about to asked Kageyama on why he brought her here but, "Are you a spy by Aoba Johsai or Shiratorizawa?"

Shouyou looked at him in surprise. "Huh? No of course! What do you mean Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai? I never heard about those schools."

Kageyama frowned, "Then, what are you doing here in Kaijou?" he asked.

Shouyou roll her eyes, "What question is that Bakageyama? Of course, to study. What else do you want me to do here in Kaijou?"

Kageyama wants to touch Shouyou's head to crush it, but he restrained himself from doing so.

He took a deep breath and glared at Shouyou, "Answer my question seriously ."

"Uhm, I'm answering your question seriously?"

The Kaijou volleyball team looked at the two in confusion.

They also wonder who was Kageyama is talking to and why is he asking if the girl was a spy or not.

Tanaka, on the other hand, envies why his kouhai is talking to a beautiful girl.

Sugawara looked at the girl. She seemed familiar, so he asked. "Are you the woman I saw on Monday? The one who listened to Tanaka and I while we're talking to each other?"

Everyone looked at Sugawara.

The woman's eyes widened and slowly nodded. "Y-Yeah, I-It's me ..." she whispered.

"What was Kageyama saying that you're a spy from Aoba Johsai or Shiratorizawa? Is this true? You are here because they send you here to find out what we are doing?" Daichi asked.

"Eh? I don't know what Aoba Johsai or Shiratorizawa you all are saying. And just like I told Bakageyama I am not a spy." she paused for a moment, then pouts. "I just really want to watch your 3v3, so I'm here."

They were relieved when Shouyou said she was not a spy. But then they wonder why the girl in front of them does not know the famous high school Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa.

Daichi thought about continuing the match but Kageyama suddenly said, "Captain! Can we let Hinata join the match?" he asked.

Daichi was about to speak when Tsukishima suddenly talked, "Hey, does the king have a crush on the girl in front of us now?" he teased. Yamaguchi silently laughs at his side.

"Huh? Kageyama has a crush on me?" Shouyou asked in confusion.

Kageyama blushed because of what Tsukishima has said. "Shut up! I don't have a crush on her, as if!" Tsukishima snickered and muttered 'indenial king'

Kageyama looked at Daichi. "As I was saying Captain you should let this girl in front of us join our game." Kageyama said as he tries to explain to his Captain what happened to their match during their junior high.

It took 10 minutes before Daichi allowed Kageyama to include Shouyou in their 3v3.

"Okay I agree that she will replace Ennoshita but it is still up to her to decide whether she wants to join or not." said Daichi and looked at Shouyou.

They saw Shouyou staring blankly at the floor.

Shouyou thought, _'I want to join but I have a promise to myself. That I will never play volleyball again. '_

She shakes her head then look at the Captain, "Uhm, sorry but I refuse to join your game. You can continue it without me replacing a member in Kageyama's team." she said as she bows to them then ran out of the gym.

"Ah, looked at what happened King. Looks like she doesn't want to play with you." Tsukishima said with a smirk.

Kageyama was annoyed by what he has said. He was about to shout at the blonde but immediately stopped because Daichi suddenly shouted.

"Okay, enough of that! We'll continue the game so we can go home early."

They returned to their position on both sides of the court and the game resumed.

In the end, Kageyama's team won the match and the three first years were accepted to the volleyball club.

Kageyama thought about what had happened earlier, _'Why did Hinata behave like that? Did something happen after they lost against them?'_

He just shook his head, why is he thinking about it? It's not his problem anymore if Shouyou behaves like that.

* * *

Shouyou is now walking to a convenience store. She wants to buy an ice cream because she was craving for it.

As she walked, she remembered what happened at the gym earlier.

She totally regret watching that 3v3 match. She almost broke her promise to herself because of that Bakageyama!

Because she was busy cursing Kageyama in her mind she didn't notice that she had collided with someone.

She returned to consciousness and suddenly she immediately bowed. "S-Sorry, I'm not looking at my path." she said to the person she have collided with. Shouyou looked up and but she saw no one.

Suddenly she felt goosebumps, she began to looked around, but she really don't see anyone except for some people passing by. She immediately steps backward as her eyes widened in realization.

_'T-There is a ghost in this mid afternoon?! I thought they only showed up at night. '_

She was even more terrified when she felt a hand hold her back causing her to scream.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!!"

She immediately looked at the back and she saw a teal blue haired boy, his eyes shows no emotion and it was looking at her. It seems that the boy was used to it that every time anyone sees him, they just screams in shock.

Shouyou blushed because of what she just did. "U-Uhm sorry. I didn't notice you.. but how long have you been there?" she asked the man.

The boy looked at her for a moment, then bows. "Domo, I've been here the whole time. I'm sorry if I bumped into you because I'm not looking where I am going. I was busy reading my book, but are you okay?" he asked in a monotone voice.

Shouyou nodded as she looked at the man in front of her.

She saw the man handing her something, she stared at it for a moment and her brows furrowed when she saw it was a piece of stick coming from an already eaten ice cream.

Shouyou hesitated whether she would take it or not, but in the end she took the ice cream waste.

She looked at the man in front of her. "Uhm, Thank you for this." she said as she smiles and bows to the boy.

The boy nods his head. "It's nothing. Now if you excuse me, I'm leaving. It looks like I'm late for our practice." he paused for a moment and bows. "Goodbye." then walks away.

_'He's so polite.'_ she thought.

Shouyou looked at the stick the man had given her. She was about to throw it away, but she saw something behind the stick.

Because she was curious what it was, Shouyou looked at it and her eyes widened when she read it.

_PRIZE._

She turned her back to thank the man again, but he was gone, again...

Shouyou was terrified again, if the boy hadn't talked to her earlier, she would have thought he was really a ghost.

She shakes off the fear she is feeling and, "Thank you!" she said loudly hoping the boy hears it. She blushed when she noticed the people around her stops walking as they look at her like she was crazy.

She went inside the convenience store. She literally smacked her cheeks when she just remembered that she didn't get the name of the boy who gave her a free ice cream.

She reminded her self that when they meet again she will thank the teal blue haired boy for the free ice cream he gave to her. She smiled and happily claim the free ice cream to the cashier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update for this week. This is my last update for this week because I will gonna focus on my studies first. I hope you understand it. Keep Safe everyone!


End file.
